


An Old Flame Never Dies

by nightyn628



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, actually it's not their first meeting LOL
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: ถ่านไฟเก่ามันร้อนรอวันรื้อฟื้น...





	An Old Flame Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, the title seriously speaks it out loud.

จิม กอร์ดอนรู้จักกับเอดูอาร์โด้ ดอแรนซ์ครั้งแรกในสนามรบ ทั้งคู่เป็นทหารที่ประจำการอยู่หน่วยเดียวกัน ทำงานด้วยกัน และต้องใช้เวลาอยู่พักหนึ่ง คนที่ชอบอยู่เงียบ ๆ อย่างพวกเขาถึงได้เริ่มสนิทสนมกัน

 

เอดูอาร์โด้เป็นเพื่อนที่ดี ท่ามกลางกลิ่นคาวเลือดและซากศพที่เละเสียจำหน้าไม่ได้ว่าใครเป็นใคร จิมมักจะไว้วางใจให้เอดูอาร์โด้ระวังหลังให้เสมอ และเขาเองก็มักจะระวังหลังให้เอดูอาร์โด้เช่นกัน 

 

คนส่วนใหญ่หากทำอะไรได้ดี ก็คงชอบและภูมิใจในสิ่งที่ตัวเองทำ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่กับจิม ถึงแม้ว่าจิมจะเป็นนายทหารมากฝีมือก็ตาม แต่จิมก็ไม่เคยชอบสงคราม เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกดีในเวลาที่มือเปื้อนเลือด เขาเกลียดสนามรบ เขาเกลียดที่ตัวเองสามารถฆ่าคนได้อย่างเลือดเย็นราวกับเป็นเพียงแค่เครื่องจักรสังหารไร้หัวใจ เขาเกลียดที่ตัวเองสามารถฆ่าคนได้เพียงเพราะต้องการมีชีวิตรอดกลับไปบ้านเกิด แต่ก็เป็นเพราะสงครามนี่ล่ะ ที่ทำให้เขาได้พบกับเอดูอาร์โด้ ดอแรนซ์คนนี้

 

ซึ่งนั่นเป็นข้อดีเพียงข้อเดียวของสงครามที่จิมพอจะคิดออก

 

หลังจากที่ปลดประจำการและกลับมาที่ก็อตแธม จิมก็ไม่มีเวลานึกถึงความทรงจำเก่า ๆ อีก บ้านเกิดเมืองนอนของจิมเองก็เลวร้ายไม่ต่างไปจากสนามรบ มีคนตายเกลื่อนถนนทุกวัน ระบบโครงสร้างต่าง ๆ ทั้งของรัฐและเอกชนก็เต็มไปด้วยคนคดโกงที่เห็นแก่ประโยชน์ส่วนตนเป็นหลัก ไม่ว่าใครต่างก็หาประโยชน์ให้ตัวเองจากความเดือดร้อนของคนบริสุทธิ์ อาจจะพูดได้ว่าความยุติธรรมไม่เคยเกิดขึ้นจริงในเมืองนี้เลยก็ว่าได้

 

ใช่ ก็อตแธมไม่ใช่เมืองที่น่าอยู่ จิมเห็นด้วยกับประโยคนี้ตั้งแต่ย่างเท้าก้าวเข้ามาในตัวเมือง กลิ่นท่อน้ำสกปรกและกลิ่นสาบหนูทำให้ชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ย่นจมูกเล็กน้อย เขามีความรู้สึกติดลบกับเมืองแห่งนี้ ทั้งเรื่องอาชญากรรมและคอร์รัปชั่นไปจนถึงเรื่องทั่ว ๆ ไปอย่างสภาพอากาศที่มืดมัวเหมือนหมอกลงตลอดเวลา และตึกรามบ้านช่องที่เก่าแก่ทรุดโทรม แต่จิมก็ไม่นึกว่าก็อตแธมจะมีวันที่เละเทะจนกลายเป็นพื้นที่สงครามไปได้จริง ๆ

 

สงคราม คราวนี้เมืองตกอยู่ในภาวะสงครามตามตัวอักษร ไม่ใช่แค่คำเปรียบเปรยทั่ว ๆ ไป ความวุ่นวายและการแย่งชิงทรัพยากรระหว่างแก๊งอาชญากรทำให้ประชาชนที่ตกค้างอยู่ในเมืองเดือดร้อนไปหมด

 

จิมเกลียดสงคราม

 

แต่ก็เป็นเพราะสงครามนี่ล่ะที่ทำให้จิมได้พบกับสหายร่วมรบคนนั้นอีกครั้ง

 

"เอดูอาร์โด้?!"

 

จิมตกใจมาก หลายปีแล้วที่เขาไม่ได้ติดต่อกับเอดูอาร์โด้เพราะเรื่องวุ่นวายในก็อตแธม ฝ่ายทหารหนุ่มหลังจากที่ช่วยชีวิตนายตำรวจเอาไว้ก็หัวเราะกับสีหน้าประหลาด ๆ ของฝ่ายตรงข้าม

 

"ไม่ได้เจอกันนานนะ"

 

"อืม" จิมพยักหน้า ยังคงอึ้งไม่หาย เอดูอาร์โด้ดูแก่ขึ้นเล็กน้อย แต่หน้าตาของเขาก็ไม่ได้เปลี่ยนไปมากเสียจนจำไม่ได้เลย ที่เปลี่ยนไปก็คงจะมีแต่สายตาที่ดูกร้านโลกและมืดมนขึ้นกว่าเดิม ไม่ใช่แค่จิมที่ต้องเจอกับอะไรหนักหนาสาหัส แต่เอดูอาร์โด้เองก็น่าจะโดนประสบการณ์ที่ผ่านมาหล่อหลอมมาอย่างโชกโชนเหมือนกัน

 

ในขณะที่จิมพูดอะไรไม่ออก ปล่อยให้ฮาร์วีย์มองเขาสลับกับเพื่อนเก่าด้วยความงุนงง เอดูอาร์โด้ก็เผยยิ้มบาง ๆ ออกมา

 

"นายหายเงียบไปเลยนะ ต้องให้มีสงครามก่อนรึไงฉันถึงจะได้คุยกับนายน่ะ"

 

นัยน์ตาคมเข้มของทหารหนุ่มสบเข้ากับนัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสวยของกัปตันกอร์ดอน จิมมองเห็นเสี้ยวความน้อยใจ ความเจ็บปวด และความโกรธสะท้อนอยู่ในนัยน์ตาคู่นั้น ชายหนุ่มเผลอเกร็งตัวเล็กน้อยด้วยความสำนึกผิด ก่อนจะรวบรวมสติ แล้วตอบกลับไปนิ่ง ๆ 

 

"...นายก็รู้จักก็อตแธม ฉันยุ่งจนไม่มีเวลาตอบจดหมายนายเลย" จิมอธิบายสั้น ๆ พยายามไม่คิดถึงเรื่องโหดร้ายที่กระทบสุขภาพจิตของตนจนไม่มีอารมณ์อยากคุยกับใคร โดยเฉพาะคนอย่างเพื่อนเก่าคนนี้ ฝ่ายเอดูอาร์โด้พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงว่าเข้าใจ ระหว่างที่ไม่ได้เจอกัน นายทหารสันนิษฐานเอาเองว่าจิมคงเจอเรื่องหนักหนามามากพอสมควร และเขาก็ไม่อยากขุดคุ้ยเอาตอนนี้

 

ที่ไม่อยากขุดคุ้ยน่ะ ไม่ใช่ว่าเพราะเป็นคนดีอะไรหรอกนะ แต่เพราะสิ่งที่เขาอยากทำตอนนี้น่ะ...

 

"ฮาร์วีย์ นี่เอดูอาร์โด้ ดอแรนซ์ เพื่อนสนิทฉันสมัยเป็นทหา---"

 

ชายหนุ่มยังพูดไม่ทันจบประโยคดี คนในเครื่องแบบทหารก็โน้มตัวลงมา มือหยาบกร้านสองข้างประคองใบหน้าของจิมเอาไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน ริมฝีปากประกบจูบปิดปากที่กำลังขยับพูด ลิ้นร้อนฉวยโอกาสนั้นรุกล้ำเข้าไปในโพรงปากของนายตำรวจทันที

 

ราวกับหัวสมองที่เคยว้าวุ่นพลันว่างเปล่าขาวโพลนไปหมด คนถูกจู่โจมแน่นิ่งไปชั่วครู่ ก่อนที่จะถูกความโหยหาบางอย่างเข้าครอบงำ ราวกับว่าสัญชาตญาณอยู่เหนือจิตสำนึก จิมจูบตอบอย่างไร้สติ ราวกับเศษตะกอนในบ่อลึกที่ถูกกิ่งไม้ก่อกวนจนลอยขึ้นมาเหนือน้ำ เสี้ยวความทรงจำในอดีตที่ถูกฝังอยู่ในใจพลันชัดเจนแจ่มแจ้งขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

จูบของพวกเขา ยังคงให้รสชาติและความรู้สึกที่เหมือนกันกับจูบในวันวาน ความคุ้นเคยเช่นนี้ทำให้หัวใจของกัปตันกอร์ดอนพองโตอย่างน่าประหลาด

 

ในขณะที่จิมและเอดูอาร์โด้กำลังเพลิดเพลินกับการรำลึกความหลัง ฮาร์วีย์ บุลล็อคที่ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นก็จ้องเขม็งมองเพื่อนสนิทที่กำลังนัวเนียกับคนแปลกหน้า จ้องมองพวกเขาด้วยดวงตาที่แทบจะถลนออกมาจากเบ้า

 

"อื้อ" ห้วงเวลาไหลผ่านไปได้สักพัก จิมจึงส่งเสียงร้องท้วงพร้อมกับออกแรงผลักคนสูงกว่าเบา ๆ เอดูอาร์โด้ยอมผละออกจากร่างของอีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี รอยยิ้มอารมณ์ดีปรากฏอยู่บนใบหน้าหล่อคม และเป็นรอยยิ้มที่มักจะทำให้จิมหน้าร้อนผ่าวทุกครั้งที่เห็นมัน

 

กัปตันกอร์ดอนหอบหายใจเล็กน้อย กอบโกยอากาศเข้าปอดอยู่พักใหญ่ ชายหนุ่มสลัดความรู้สึกที่ผสมปนเปกันอยู่ในใจออกไปชั่วคราว ก่อนจะหันไปสังเกตเห็นคู่หูตำรวจที่ยืนเงอะงะอยู่ข้าง ๆ เข้าพอดี

 

เวรล่ะ...เขาลืมฮาร์วีย์ไปเลยนี่นา!

 

"เอดูอาร์โด้เป็นเพื่อนสนิทของฉันสมัยที่ยังเป็นทหารอยู่น่ะ" หลุมอากาศที่อยู่ท่ามกลางคนสูง ๆ ในที่นั้นเอ่ยเสียงเบา ฝ่ายฮาร์วีย์พอได้ยินว่าทั้งคู่เป็นแค่เพื่อนสนิทก็ขมวดคิ้วจนแทบจะพันกันเป็นปม เพื่อนสนิทที่ไหนเขาจูบกันร้อนแรงขนาดนั้น! ถ้าถามตาลุงมากประสบการณ์อย่างฮาร์วีย์ล่ะก็ นี่มันจูบของถ่านไฟเก่าที่พัด ๆ ไม่กี่ทีไฟก็ลุกพรึ่บขึ้นมาเลยต่างหากล่ะ!

 

"เพื่อนสนิท...เหรอ?" ฮาร์วีย์ยังคงช็อกอยู่ ส่วนจิมพยักหน้าหงึก ๆ ยืนยันหนักแน่น ขณะเดียวกันก็ใช้แขนเสื้อเช็ดปากไปด้วยเงียบ ๆ 

 

"เราเคยตกลงกันว่าถ้าสงครามจบจะเป็นเพื่อนกันน่ะ ถึงแม้ว่าระหว่างเรามันจะมีอะไรลึกซึ้งมากกว่านั้นก็เถอะ" เอดูอาร์โด้อธิบายให้ฮาร์วีย์ฟังอย่างเผื่อแผ่ เล่นเอาจิมต้องแกล้งกระแอมไอเสียงดังขึ้นมากะทันหัน เห็นได้ชัดว่าชายหนุ่มจงใจขัดจังหวะการเล่าเรื่องของอีกฝ่าย

 

ดูเหมือนว่าฝ่ายที่กระตือรือร้นอยากรื้อฟื้นความสัมพันธ์ในอดีตเป็นพิเศษก็คือเอดูอาร์โด้ ดอร์แรนซ์สินะ? 

 

"ยังไงก็เถอะ...เอาเป็นว่าฮาร์วีย์ นี่เอดูอาร์โด้ ดอแรนซ์ เอดูอาร์โด้ นี่นักสืบฮาร์วีย์ บุลล็อค คู่หูฉัน"

 

"ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก นักสืบบุลล็อค"

 

เอดูอาร์โด้แย้มยิ้มเป็นมิตร ฮาร์วีย์พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงว่าเช่นกัน คนแก่กว่าพยายามยิ้มออกมาอย่างเป็นกันเองและเป็นธรรมชาติ ตรงกันข้ามกับในใจที่เลิ่กลั่กน่าดู ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นแฟนเก่าของจิม กอร์ดอน จะคนไหน ๆ ก็อันตรายทั้งนั้น หวังว่านายทหารดอร์แรนซ์คนนี้จะมาช่วยก็อตแธมจริง ๆ ไม่ได้มาสร้างเรื่องวุ่นวายให้เขากับจิมปวดหัวเพิ่มหรอกนะ!

 

ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศพิลึก ๆ ของถ่านไฟเก่า ฮาร์วีย์ บุลล็อคได้แต่ภาวนาอยู่เช่นนั้น

 

.......


End file.
